


Explosions and Emotions

by HadleyJo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadleyJo/pseuds/HadleyJo
Summary: Rose was shaking, trembling really. Her hair was singed from the blast, a cut on her face had matted her auburn hair with blood, her hands where shaking as she realized she was covered in someone else’s blood.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Explosions and Emotions

Rose was shaking, trembling really. Her hair was singed from the blast, a cut on her face had matted her auburn hair with blood, her hands where shaking as she realized she was covered in someone else’s blood. She felt sick, sicker than the time she’d been in the hospital wing for a week from potion poisoning. Her stomach hurt so much and her ears were ringing from the blast, the blast that had come out of no where. She looked around at her surroundings before lifting herself up off the cold floor. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been out, she could see Albus - his messy black hair filled with pieces of rubble. 

The Scamander twins who had been at the back of the classroom were checking on everyone, where was the professor? Rose slowly sit up more, her shoulder stinging. “Lorcan? Lysander?”

Lorcan Scamander made his way to her, a cut on his cheek. “What happened?” Rose managed to say, probably louder because of the ringing in her ears. 

“Not sure, we sent Alice to get help. Professor Ambrose is completely knocked out. Has a pulse though.” Lorcan wanted to become a healer, it was a good thing he was in the back of the classroom.

Albus groaned, him and Scorpius had been closer to the front than Rose. Rose stood up, slightly dizzy - she realized three other students where helping the others and made her way to Albus. He seemed to be okay for the most part, Rose exhaled shakily. 

Her eyes fell on Scorpius Malfoy, he had a piece of metal - it almost looked like a piece of a cauldron - in his right arm. His robes soaked in blood from it, but Rose was more concerned about the blood on the floor coming from his side - it looked like something had torn into his side. There was a lot of blood. So much blood. “Lorcan... that’s a lot.” She gulped. 

“Apply pressure to it,” He instructed her going to the front “both hands stop the bleeding, put something on it if you can.” Rose put the underneath of her robe on the wounded area. Applying pressure. 

A loud moan of pain escaped his lips, “ssshhh, it’s okay...” Rose whispered in his ear. 

“Weasley?” He was confused, he went to move and winced in pain, laying his head back down. 

“Don’t talk... just breathe.” The blood was soaking through the fabric of her robes. His eyes met hers, he was studying her face and probably surveying the blood all over her. 

“What happened?” Rose looked up to see Albus fully aware to the situation now, he scrambled to her side. “Scorp? Mate...” he was focusing on his best friend, his eyes darted towards Rose’s hands seeing them bloodied. 

There was rustling at the entrance to the classroom, “oh Merlin, were gonna need more than just our infirmary staff.” 

“He’s bleeding really badly over here...” Rose had tears on her face, looking down at Scorpius who was in and out of consciousness. She was panicking, holding pressure as much as she could.

Everything was a blur, she had to hold pressure as they got him loaded up onto a stretcher. It felt like forever, Rose still felt out of it herself. They where asking questions but she couldn’t comprehend anything they where asking. She could feel the blood running down her face from her own injury. All she could think about was him. A few days ago, she wouldn’t have cared, at least she thought so. All they did was fight and argue, all the time, but here and now the thought of losing him was too much. Maybe it was because he was Albus’ best friend. Or maybe it was the way his eyes searched hers when they locked, or maybe it was because she was an empathic person; whatever it was she knew she didn’t want to lose him. 

“On three Miss Weasley, I’m going to need you to let go of the pressure so we can sterilize and seal the wound. One, two, three.” 

Rose wasn’t sure who was talking to her but she let go and removed her robes, it was dripping on the floor now, blood was on her hands, covering front and back. She was shaking violently and someone was taking her away, “No...please. Let me stay with him.” 

“You’re right beside him let me stitch you up, check you for anything else.” Rose’s vision was tunneling, she could hear her name from the nurse who was helping her, but she couldn’t respond. Blackness. Then images. 

“You do realize this is the Slytherin table right?” Scorpius smirked grabbing the bacon from her plate. 

“Of course I know it’s the Slytherin table, where’s Albus?” 

“I don’t know, he was messing around with Hadley last night, but she’s not here either.” He glanced over at the Hufflepuff table. “Maybe you should have a better reign on your best friend.” 

“Maybe you should too.”

“I’d prefer to not know about my best mates sexual escapades.” He snatched her last piece of bacon. 

“Would you stop?! Get your own damn bacon.” 

“This is my table!” 

“Fine!” Rose snatched his biscuit, but he caught her wrist, smirking at her. 

“Give it back.” He tightening the grip on her wrist, careful not to actually hurt her. 

“Are you trying to assert dominance?” Rose gave him a mischievous grin. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, Weasley?” His smirk turned to a smile, then a slight chuckle escaped his throat. 

“You’re gross.” Rose dropped the biscuit, but his hand lingered on her wrist. 

“Let go of my cousin, Scorp. We all know how Rose gets about food...”

“Albus...” 

A different scene materialized in her mind. 

“You’re just mad we won.” Rose shoved him away from her. 

“No need to be aggressive, Weasel.” He stepped closer to her. 

“Aggressive?!!!! You flung a bloody bludger at me you arse! It broke my damn broom!” Rose stepped closer to him. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he paused laughing at the fury on her face, “a better one at that. Maybe you could move faster and you wouldn’t get hit?” He stepped closer and she backed up away from him her back hitting the wall of the locker room. 

“Oh please as if I’d accept anything from you!” she looked him up and down, “besides you missed your target.” 

He stepped closer to her, “No I didn’t.” 

“Well you didn’t hit me, you hit my broom.” She noticed how close he was standing to her, how they where alone. She watched his eyes light up, in what she thought was anger. 

He slammed his fist into the wall beside her face, smirking at her when she winced “If I had wanted to hit you Weasley, I would have.” 

Rose looked up at him, his face inches from hers. “Why didn’t you?” she mumbled. 

“Because I could never actually hurt you Weasel. Don’t you get that?” His eyes searched hers, for what she didn’t know. 

“Malfoy, I think you should go.” Rose looked confused, she was confused. 

“Al, will wonder where I’m at anyway...” he pushed off the wall and away from her, leaving her standing there alone wondering what the fuck just happened. 

The scene fizzled out, it was summer before fourth year and she was at a party at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry’s house, James thought it would be an awesome idea for him to throw a party before his sixth year. He also thought it’d be hilarious if they played spin the bottle, but with so many family members in the group James had to risk magical ban and charm it so if a family member spun it, it wouldn’t land on another family member. 

Rose had suggested something else but when he came up with seven minutes in the broom closet, she shot it down. 

It was a pretty big circle of people, Alice Longbottom, Hadley Lodwick, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Finn Abbott, Alyssa Avery, Melissa Belby, Abigail and Richard Bones, Randolph Burrow Jr., and Scorpius Malfoy - and of course Rose, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo and even Lucy who was normally excusing herself from these situations. 

James spun first, landing on Alyssa Avery, a cute blonde who was said to have had a death eater grandfather, she was gorgeous and had landed in the Gryffindor house, despite everything she was a beautiful soul who always did the right thing. She was in James’ year and looked delighted when it landed on hers. 

Albus spun and it landed on Hadley, she blushed bright red against her olive skin. Rose could tell she’d liked him for a long time - since first year when the two had met on the train. Their kiss was sweet, and Albus was blushing as well at the end of it, maybe because it had something to do with James clearing his throat. 

A few more spins in and Abigail has kissed Hugo, Lily had kissed Lysander, Randolph had kissed Lucy, Alice kissed Richard, Scorpius was next and he spun the bottle, Rose watched it spin and slow, breathing out in defeat as it landed on her. No way was he going to be her first kiss, he smirked and Albus laughed. “Everyone else did it Rose.” 

Hadley even laughed, Rose narrowed her eyes at James and came forward to the center of the circle to meet Scorpius halfway. He smirked, his lips meeting hers, she let him and parted her lips for him - not really kissing back until he bit down on her bottom lip slightly, as if to tell her to play along or they’d have to do it again. She sighed against his lips, finally kissing him back then pulling away. 

“Satisfied?” She frowned before going back to her seat, she could feel his eyes burning into her but she looked down. It wasn’t fair that he was her first kiss. 

“Miss Weasley?” She heard her voice - it was real world, not a memory. 

She groaned, it was dark inside. “You have a pretty bad concussion. You’re all fixed up otherwise.” Rose looked at her hands, she’d been cleaned up and changed as well. 

“Where’s Malfoy?” 

“He’s beside you, getting transfusions. He lost a lot of blood Miss Weasley.” 

“What... happened?” She looked around, seeing most of the beds in the hospital wing were full. 

“There was an explosion in the potions room, they’re still trying to figure it out. Your professor is here also.” 

“I just gotta get some vitals and you can rest again.” 

“I wanna see Malfoy,”

“Let him rest you can see him tomorrow.” 

Rose frowned, tears welling up. “Can you at least move the screen?” she pleaded. 

“Were not supposed too, but if it keeps you in bed sure....” she disappeared the screen from between their beds. 

Rose saw him, with the blood transfusions running she felt anxious, they’d done a good job at cleaning up as well. She shuddered as she remembered her robes dripping his blood on the floor. She closed her eyes hoping the images would go away. 

At some point, she’d fallen asleep, and woke up the next morning - at least she thought it was morning. She stood up, a little unsteady on her feet. Her head hurt, badly. She sat on the chair next to Scorpius’ bed and moved his hair out of his face. Trying not to look at the IV that was giving him blood, it made her squirm in her skin, she looked at his face - really looked at it. How his cheekbones were so defined, and his lips near perfection - they looked soft, he was paler than normal; probably due to loss of blood. 

“Hey..” he spoke softer than normal. 

“Hey,” she smiled at him. 

“Wanna talk about how you saved me or how you called my name in your sleep?” he smirked. 

“First of all, I did not call your name in my sleep...” she paused looking at the amusement on his face, “and second you would have done the same.” 

“Thank you.” He looked defeated almost, his eyes searching hers - a look that was all too familiar to her. 

She hesitated, looking into his eyes, she placed her hand on his cheek and leaned into him placing her lips on his lightly. He reacted immediately, deepening the kiss. 

“Ahem, Miss Weasley - that is not resting.” Rose broke the kiss and flushed red. “Mister Malfoy has visitors. And I suspect you will have visitors soon. You’re mother owled me last night.” 

Scorpius grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she sighed and went to return to her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to rest, “Rose, isn’t it?” 

Rose opened her eyes to see a rather pale woman with beautiful grey eyes sitting on her bed. “Yes ma’am...” 

The woman pulled her into a hug, which surprised Rose - “You saved my boy...” Rose patted her back awkwardly. 

Ignoring Scorpius smug look, she quietly spoke to the woman she believed to be his mother, “I only helped,” her voice was so small she hardly heard herself. 

“Well, thank you anyway.” his mother beamed at her, “I’ve heard lots about you.” 

“Probably all bad...” Rose shrugged “We weren’t the best of friends.” 

“Funny, not quite how I imagined it.” She winked at Rose. 

Rose sighed once she got up, but she couldn’t help but glance over at him. Maybe she did really love him. She knew she couldn’t live without him, that she was positive of, that’s why when his eyes caught hers she finally understood what he was searching for.


End file.
